emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6765 (13th January 2014)
Plot Sam voices the idea of leaving the village to Rachel but she doesn't take it seriously. David is still wary over Leyla spending time with Jacob. Priya continues to avoid eating. Brenda's disappointed when she misses Nikhil and Molly when Georgia speaks to them on Skype. Charity puts the frighteners on Rachel and she voices to Sam that maybe they should consider leaving the village. Leyla discovers Alicia told David about her pole-dancing when he blabs about it to Victoria. Harriet tells Bob about a bereavement counselling service she runs at the church that she thinks could benefit Brenda. A police car pulls up outside the church and a panicked Rachel covers as Sam hides. However, DC Morden notices Sam sneaking past the church gates and runs after him. Sam falls and twists his ankle and then tries to fend the police off by swinging a tree branch at them. He's arrested and led to a police car as Charity and Declan watch worrying that Sam might have gone too far. Victoria tells Leyla that her secret's safe with her. Leyla begins chatting with Priya in The Woolpack and they find common ground when they both cause to bitch about him. Brenda admits to Bob that she broke down crying whilst he was out. He mentions about the bereavement counselling to her but Brenda takes it the wrong way, thinking that Bob is sick of her talking about Gennie. The police tell Sam that they have new evidence about the new evidence they've discovered regarding his jumper. Sam tries to make them realise that Declan is setting him up, but they don't believe him. Charity is concerned when Rachel tells her that her and Sam were actually considering leaving the village. Brenda has a change of heart and decides to go to the bereavement counselling. Leyla informs David that she knows he has skeletons in his closet too after talking to Priya, but she's left embarrassed when he reminds her that she not only walked out on him but left him bankrupt as well. Sam is charged on suspicion of arson. Cast Regular cast *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Molly Sharma - Maia Rose Smith (uncredited) *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells Guest cast *DC Morden - Martha Cope *DS Reed - Craig Cheetham *Solicitor - Andrew Grose Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar, hallway *David's - Shop floor/stairs *Farrers Barn - Kitchen/stairs *Café Main Street - Public area *Church Lane *St. Mary's Church *Police Station - Reception, interview room Notes *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,830,000 (18th place) *Molly Sharma appears in this episode in pre-recorded webcam footage watched by her grandmother Georgia Sharma. *First appearance of Molly Sharma since Episode 6636 (20th August 2013). Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes